Traditional shelving used in a retail environment displays products for purchase by customers. Product placed on a lower shelf can be hidden by the shelf located above the lower shelf, which stops customers from purchasing the products located on the lower shelf. Further, products placed on a higher shelf tend to be consumed by customers before the products placed on a lower shelf. This can result in a shelf with no products for sale that blocks a visibility to product located on the lower shelf. Current solutions, such as stacking product located on a higher shelf, can cause problems and is less effective because stacked product does not feed correctly and increases the risk of product damage.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for a shelving system having stowable shelves, and methods thereof.